


How to Explain LOVE

by Teapot (LINRAN)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Haphephobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINRAN/pseuds/Teapot
Summary: We talk about love when the flame of the twilight fought on your eyes.我们如何解释爱情, 当暮色的火焰在你的眼中燃烧。秘密身份，灵魂伴侣，肢体接触恐惧症。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Barry Allen患有Haphephobia所以他从未想过自己也能有灵魂伴侣，他跟一个来自海滨城的试飞员在网上聊了三个月却不敢见面，即使他们那么合得来，即使他在看到信息时总控制不了地微笑……这让他忍不住在一次战斗结束后寻求绿灯侠的帮助。

> “他的引体向上成绩非常好，我提过这个吗？”  
>  “不，没有，但我不想再听你把同一件事念叨十遍了，Barr——如果你觉得他不错，见个面绝不至于让你把他打进医院。”  
>  “你知道这事真的发生过，对吧？所以别说不可能……”  
>  “该死的，那就别去，告诉他你们聊过的所有约会流程都毫无意义。”  
>  “我很抱歉。”

血，刀刃，玻璃碎渣，粘稠，干涸的黑色，厨房，白色瓷砖。当Iris欢迎Barry成为韦斯特家的一员时，他为自己只能紧紧抓着Joe而感到羞愧，他不想对Iris发脾气或是在这个地方大哭大闹，但Iris触碰他的脸时那种灼烧感令他痛苦不堪，但不行，他想，不能那样，所以他只是用力地，攥住Joe的衣角。  
“Haphephobia，害怕被触摸，即使是亲人或朋友触碰时也可能出现，表现为感受到剧烈疼痛，僵直，烧伤感等……”他坐在心理咨询师对面，回想以前Joe带他去医院时医生说的话，忍不住笑了一下，迄今为止他依然梦到血迹和锐利的边缘，对面的人将笔记本和上，“所以，最近有让你想要接触的人物出现么？”  
实际上Barry近年对这件事终于适应良好……闪电带来的不仅有神速力，还有能够覆盖他身体大部分的制服，意味着他终于不会被人当作怪胎——夏天总是戴着手套就像刚从实验室出来那样——而能够温和，有礼地与任何一个向他道谢的人握手，感谢制服材料能够隔绝体温，他不至于当场吐出来。而当他回归普通人的身份，Barry Allen，他悲哀地想，我恐怕在夏天戴手套依然是被当作怪胎的前奏，当你解释自己刚做完解剖（他实际上不做这个）所以不能握手就更怪了。所以他怎么可能去见网友呢？哪怕Barry与对方相谈甚欢还互相寄过明信片，接得住每一个笑话，在所有时刻为跳出的提示欢呼雀跃，他要怎么告诉对方，不好意思，我有点issue，那些所谓的计划，承诺，通通只是梦话？  
因为我只会在你试图拍我肩膀的瞬间送上一个恶狠狠的背摔？

  
“就直接跟他说清楚，Barry。”Iris说得像是这事儿有那么轻松，好像这不是病，好像他并非内在扭曲，好像所有事讲清楚了就能解决……那怎么可能呢，他这辈子在那么多个摔杯离去的男女面前像个大笑话，一个不可能拥有灵魂伴侣的人——因为灵魂伴侣需要通过肢体接触才能建立链接。  
而他只会给未来的爱人造成伤害，所以不如，就假设他没有好了，Barry想，所有人都能过得更轻松，不是每个人都需要soulmate，也不是都能找到灵魂伴侣的，所以他最好放弃忍着痛苦和他人牵手的想法。  
他想起那个总是在教育他怎样和异性相处的试飞员，那让Barry忍不住微笑，但对方应该——他是说，他从来没提到过这方面的问题——不会对他有任何兴趣，也不可能真的从海滨城过来找他。试飞员还需要出差——那很怪，但对方说自己优秀到总是被外借给其他公司做测试……好吧，他不该怀疑自己没了解过的领域，只是他有时候想要悄悄地动用能力，就，只是过去看一眼，没有人会发现闪电侠来过费里斯航空，那人可能在也可能不在。  
停下，好么，Barry，他几乎是恳求自己别再想了，你知道那不可能。  
他咬着下唇在键盘上敲下回复，“最近不行，”他说，随后又觉得自己如此绝情，“至少这半个月不行。”  
对方立刻就发消息过来了，“那就半个月后？我真的快忍不住要把面对面时准备跟你讲那些笑话提前啦。”  
他想说不行，但最后他只是把手机倒扣在桌子上，随便吧，Barry极度希望自己能答应对方，他当然想听那些笑话……虽然很古怪，但他从未停止发笑。  
就只是普通地，我来找你，然后咱们去酒吧喝两杯？他想起一个月前的讯息，实际上在网上聊了三个月还没见面这种事，除非生活在不同国家或是相隔大洋，否则以海滨城到中心城的距离？Barry当然知道这很奇怪，但“试飞员”并没有显得很急躁或是强迫他做任何事，在他下意识婉拒的时候还用幽默的语气把话题带到其他事情上，“所以他不是心理变态的话就是特别喜欢你。”Iris这么说，但Barry知道再这样下去他显而易见地要失去这份友谊，可见面也不会改变这个结局，没有人能忍受总要跟他距离一米以上的朋友。

他想过……改变。Barry尝试过有那么一天不带手套，没有拒绝任何人拍他肩膀或是把咖啡递给他，结果咖啡洒了整桌，他在洗手间里狂呕不止，同时感觉自己的手臂痛得像被热浪暴揍了一样，即使水流正冲刷着那个部位。很难说这个举动是否夹杂了对自己的报复心理，对自己不能触碰他人，不能表现得足够正常而用这种痛苦折磨自己。当天稍晚时Joe发现了这件事，Barry在等待宣判之后发现自己的养父只是简单地抱了抱自己——是的，Joe和Iris显然被视为安全人物所以他们能够拥抱或触碰巴里——这样简单的拥抱奇迹般地安抚了Barry，“别伤害自己，好吗。”Joe说。他近乎绝望地想，为什么他的灵魂伴侣不是Iris？  
哦，他们当然试过……虽然第一次Iris触碰Barry的时候什么也没发生，但他们以年龄为借口在安全的情况下又试了很多次，毫无用处，所有的魔法在这里失效，你从来不是她需要的人。

  
有三件事你只能等待，死亡、奇迹和爱情。  
Barry只等到了第一个。


	2. Chapter 2

进入赛道等同于与外部世界完全隔离，每每Barry使用他的能力，那份恐惧便壮大一分，但此时不会有任何人能“恰好”碰到他，因此，有得有失，他更愿意这样解释。闪电穿过身体的过程更像一次清洁，比冲洗更加干脆地抹掉所有痕迹。他总是愈合得很快，因此Joe虽然怀疑——诊所理应叫他的养父留心——却从未发现痕迹。  
Barry该感谢这次痛苦的意外令他更精于掩饰了，他甚至能够在抽离的视角平静地倾听内心的哀鸣，并以冷笑回馈，假如每个人都是堆摇摇欲坠的叠叠乐，他难以保证自己将在哪根木条被抽掉时散架。也许下次，也许再下一次，说不准，在正义联盟的任务中Barry也没能停止思考这些事——虽然他的速度足够快——以至于被机器造物掐住脖子时连绿灯侠都发现他没回神了。蝙蝠侠在耳机里低沉地问他怎么回事，绿灯侠迅速把他从那只精心打造的手中解救出来，他被放置在战场边缘，“专注点儿，朋友，”绿灯侠说，“我可不想一回头就看见你人没了。”  
他刚才是叫我朋友了吗？Barry想，哇哦，他应该会很喜欢灯侠的，毕竟绿灯造物在触碰时总让他觉得很放松——没有体温，没有气味，具现化——适合推广。  
会后他鼓起勇气问绿灯侠要不要去休息室聊聊，“谢谢你救了我，”他说，“在战场上发愣从不是好事。”

也许闪电侠和绿灯侠的交情并没有比一起喝咖啡更多，灯侠拉开凳子的刹那Barry紧张到喝了一大口，对方偶尔在兴奋时拍他的背，几次Barry都得努力压制自己绕地球猛跑的冲动，装作不甚在意的样子跟他拉开些距离。  
根据Barry的观察，灯侠是个挺好的人——不是说他在发什么奇怪的好人卡，对方不仅乐于助人还容易相处，他感到极度尴尬那些瞬间灯侠都设法化解了紧张的气氛，即使对方总说自己社交上并不如看起来那样成功，但是，瞧，失败社交的典型正坐在你对面呢。  
“我很想做一件事可是不行……”Barry谨慎地选择词汇，他不想因为性取向或是网恋之类的任何东西吓到对方，就像他刚刚说过，灯侠确实乐于助人，所以对方只是朝他轻快地眨眨眼，“约人出门？你所需要只有一条短信和一束花。”  
“不，不是这个，要复杂得多，”他感觉自己手心微微出汗，“她约我一起吃饭。”“哇，兄弟，那还有什么需要担忧的呢？”虽然多米诺面具挡住了眼睛，Barry还是能感觉到绿灯的震惊，“你已经在成功的道路上疾驰了！”“会不会显得……很轻浮？我总是在搞砸这些事。”“嘿，有点自信好么？你可是中心城最受欢迎的英雄，有哪个‘她’会抗拒爱上你呢？”绿灯侠抓起马克杯，Barry意识到他们根本没谈到任何有价值的内容，于是他孤注一掷地把那句话说出来了。需要不少勇气，但他承认：“我这儿有些问题。”他指指自己的头，理所当然，绿灯侠被这句话惊到了，对方身体前倾而且刻意压低了声音：“我的意思是，蝙蝠侠知道这事儿吗？你不能永远瞒着所有人……好吧你告诉我了，但是？”“不知道，不影响战斗，如果他知道我也不奇怪，但是和英雄生活没什么关系……只是对日常有些影响罢了。”  
“那么，我认为你应当对那位女士坦诚地说出这件事。”绿灯说，“欺骗会毁掉一切亲密关系，相信我，没人比我更知道这部分了。”  
“好吧，”Barry深深地叹了口气，“如果真的有这么简单……”那么这段对话里就不该有餐厅和‘她’了。  
“至少有人约你出去，”绿灯侠突然低落起来，“我的魅力在他面前丝毫不起作用！他甚至不愿意跟我出一次门！”  
“不如这样，”Barry感觉自己随时会站起来跑掉，“我努力克服问题，而你想办法约他出去？”  
“成交。”绿灯侠拍拍他的肩膀，“为了帮你，我一定发挥百分之二百的魅力～没人能拒绝这个，至少我希望是。”  
“我相信你。”虽然快把制服的大腿部分抓烂了，这次他还是忍着没有逃跑。

从瞭望塔回家之后Barry已经持续地在房间里走来走去，唉声叹气好几轮，在聊天框里输入又删除一万次，就算他能立刻闪现到浴室里也于事无补，最后拯救——或者毁灭——他的是手滑。他就是不小心把最欠考虑的句子发出去了，听听看：“嗨！已经一个多星期了而我希望你知道这周末的中心城天气不错……”  
天气不错？！他甚至不知道今天有没有在下雨！而且他到底在说什么乱七八糟的暗示，对方可没有想要跟一个蠢货见面，哦不，Barry听见手机嗡嗡地震动起来，不要，他闭着眼睛滑开屏幕然后鼓起勇气，“地点你定，使命必达:)”  
知道试飞员没觉得太扫兴是个好消息，但地点？他硬着头皮回复：“需要我去站台接你吗？就是，以防万一你会带行李……”啊不，Barry，你没有在认真地想邀请网上认识的陌生男人来自己家吧，没有吧？  
“不需要，我飞过来～”哇，Barry尚未发出他还真有钱的感叹就收到了解释，“廉航机票，你懂的，我们有公司福利。”  
闪电侠，或者Barry Allen，至少要找到个比街心公园更好的约会地点。  
而且尽量别戴手套。

Hal Jordan在中心城降落时小心地收敛了绿光——他可不想被闪电侠抓住然后讨论任何关于联盟的事，约会之夜，在高空望见那道红光穿过城市让人心情舒畅。托闪电侠的福，或是Hal战无不胜的个人魅力终于起效了，之前总是拒绝他的中城甜心终于松口答应他这周末可以见面，甚至暗示Hal要带上换洗衣物——哦，这绝对会是个美好的夜晚。


	3. Chapter 3

穿过街道，在第一个路标下右转，找到玩具店，不要管里边是否亮灯，直接推门就行，接着拿起左手第三个人偶，打开门后的冰箱进入现场，“七点四十三。”Hal报出自己的桌号，这家藏得很深的酒吧显然随意得要命，他在亮红的灯管下穿过几对窃窃私语的情侣，最终走到放着杯鸡尾酒的桌边。“哇，”Hal显然是当场删掉了所有备选的开场白，“第一杯就喝僵尸？”

Barry没料到这个。  
他本来为自己的手套想了一大筐解释，没有哪句能用来回答和酒有关的问题。幸运的是，他为警局工作，所以Barry还有机会打出漂亮的回旋，他喝了口酒，随后在暗处笑起来。“你没看见这一刻的到来，”Barry说，“我敢打赌今晚因为你变得更有趣了。”  
“唔，我会说理当如此，”对方从口袋里抽出一只打火机，“防风的，没找到什么适合你的礼物，所以送最不合适的好了，Hal Jordan，你的试飞员。”  
“相当巧妙，”他从那只黄铜材质的小玩意末端接过这份礼物，“Barry Allen，很高兴今天没有下雨。”  
“怎么说，Barry？”“我根本不在乎中心城的天气。”“我也一样。”  
Hal要了一杯黄金梦，“你的发色让我想起它，所以为什么不呢？”  
“这在计划中吗？Hal，我以为会来得更晚些。”

他们聊得非常开心，Barry几乎要感谢绿灯侠给了自己个借口来赴约，那些没有错过的笑话棒极了，哦，他说了吗？Hal真的很帅，他险些被蜜糖淹没，酒精丝毫不起作用，使那杯僵尸喝起来愈发像碗甜水。Hal望着他的感觉似乎……不像想象中的第一次见面，Barry将这种熟悉感归因于Hal和“试飞员”给人相当一致的感觉，他拿起炸鱿鱼圈塞进嘴里，而Hal正在讲上周的工作，Barry忍不住发出了点黏糊糊的抱怨声。  
“所以，总是出差？”  
“这不会成为我缺席跟你的约会的借口，不过，我的确在需要的时段出差，你知道，军事设施或者什么地方，他们甚至连网络信号都没有！”Hal抱怨道，“有时你只是要回个短讯罢了。”

Barry再次庆幸自己及时赴约——好消息，他甚至没迟到，虽然动用了一点能力而不是坐车过来——还有什么比这更美妙呢？网上认识的朋友延展到现实里，却没有任何幻灭成分，Barry只发现自己更加欣赏Hal身上的特质。他总是对人坦诚相待，热情友好，还善于找话题！天知道这个能力对Barry来说多么重要，在Hal不知不觉喝到趴下之前，他甚至专注到只是一直盯着Hal的眼睛。  
对方趴在桌子上时还搂着玩具店里拿的那只小熊，带着绿格子领结，Barry担忧地摸摸泰迪熊毛茸茸的脑袋，“你说怎么办？我该怎么处理这事儿呢？”  
他最终在门口拦了辆的士，酒吧的保安——十分强壮——善良地替他把Hal扛上车，在他们谈话期间中心城下了场大雨，路滑得让每个转弯都令人心惊，他给Hal系安全带的时候没能料到对方将在下一个左弯后晃到他肩上，漫长的一瞬，Barry后知后觉地把Hal推到车窗边上，恕他直言，那有点太超过了。  
对方脸颊的热度透过衣服传到他肩上，几乎刹那间就将他被拽回遍布血迹的房间中，Barry紧紧地抓着自己的腿以保证不会紧张过度到无法呼吸，且毫不在乎身上究竟有几条血痕——反正没开裂的伤口会在几秒内消失。  
司机在红灯前停车后狐疑地回头看了他一眼，Barry可以指天发誓自己没在酒吧门口捡尸之类的。拜托，他口袋里就放着中城警局的证件，这么怀疑的眼神可不多见了。  
幸运之神眷顾，到他家门口时Hal居然没让他扶，也没有吐在任何一张地毯上。既然Hal神志不清地拒绝了Barry本就提供不了的帮助，他只能揣着那只泰迪熊把门打开，放‘网上认识的陌生男人’进了公寓，这让他浑身难受，但Barry有什么可选的呢，他才是那个没盯住Hal点到为止的人。  
兔子踩到陷阱，跌落，最终动弹不得。

Hal在一个阳光明媚的早晨醒来，空气中悬浮着细小的微粒，他把被子拽过头顶，幸福地在枕头上缓了缓，才掀开被子起床——等，等，不太对，这不是他家，没事，你有经验，想想昨晚你和谁在一起，钱包还在吗，妙极了——他冲进客厅，还未醒来的Barry缩在小小的沙发上，哦，Hal愿意为这个场景付钱，他谨慎地站在沙发边，长久地凝视那只夹在沙发和Barry脸颊间的泰迪熊。“早上好哇，小熊，”他低声说道，想要拍拍Barry手臂，“我相信这是可以起床的时间了？”  
下一秒天旋地转，Barry在被弄醒的瞬间就抓着那只手把对方摁到地上，等他缓慢眨眼，终于能够看清客厅时，Hal已经被他反剪双手埋进灰白相间的地毯……哦不不不不不，他绝对不是……他绝对是，“对不起！！！”Barry迅速地从Hal身上挪开，“真不是故意的！我完全没发现是你！”  
“依我看这起床气非同寻常，”Hal在地毯上翻了个身。“只能占用你的浴室啦。”


	4. Chapter 4

油在培根下滋滋地炸起一点，Barry叼着牙刷，心不在焉地往锅里打了两个蛋，他正试图回忆冰箱存货中是否有牛奶或可乐一类的东西，而最后他仅仅翻出了上周入手的血橙汁。浴室里连续不断的水声直到他把果汁倒进玻璃杯才停下，Barry默默地在心中计数，如果有的选他会更乐意自己此时在诊所复查——六十四，浴室门被拽开，六十八，Hal走到地毯上，七十二，木地板上响起脚步声，八十，Hal终于走到餐桌前。  
Barry迅速跑进浴室把嘴里的牙膏沫吐掉，洗漱完毕，他先是回卧室把被单被罩扯出来塞进洗衣机，之后才回到客厅。Hal对血橙汁表现出相当程度的喜爱，至少喝了半杯，Barry坐下时他正把培根和鸡蛋夹在吐司中间，“总算像个不错的周末了，对吧？”  
“比不错要强得多，”Hal回答他，“对我来说不错的周末只有一个要素，可以睡到自然醒，至于额外的早餐？意外之喜。”  
“我很高兴你喜欢这些，顺便一提，脏衣篓里的东西刚被倒进洗衣机。”Barry微笑着享用他的早餐，而Hal在搞定那颗溏心太阳蛋后立刻拿起了手机，敲敲打打之后Barry看见他松了口气，“没有紧急任务的早晨，”Hal说，“有什么我能帮忙的？”

“想想中午吃什么。”

“灵魂伴侣？”Hal坐在对面用叉子卷起肉酱意面，“我不相信这个。”  
聊到这个话题时Barry还嚼着面包丁拌凤尾鱼生菜沙拉，他快记不起自己如何向Hal描述那些愚蠢的故事，关于徒劳无功地在泱泱人群中试图找到灵魂伴侣，关于每次失望和最终放弃的诀窍，而Hal只是简单地把黄油抹在面包上，“如果我有灵魂伴侣的话，他该早些出现。不是现在，不是我终于把生活搞砸之后。”  
Barry被沉默的阴影罩住了，他喃喃地复述着Hal的话，“至少不该是在生活变得这么糟糕以后……”他为自己能够和这些看似冷酷的话共情而难过，显然Hal的生活不止有幸福快乐，他们在背地里都乱成一团，焦头烂额地东奔西走，另一方面他又为自己擅自共情而感到屈辱，最终Barry用最大的谎话结束了关于灵魂伴侣的讨论。“我也不相信灵魂伴侣了。”他无情地说道，“永不。”  
或许这能让Barry的生活更好，他早该这么做了不是吗？不论是Joe，Iris抑或他的心理医生，美好的描述只是向虚无寄托幻想，当这一刻真正来临，他知道那才是其他人也会有的想法。  
“该死，”Hal在看到手机屏幕亮起来的时候明显地不爽了，“抱歉，紧急任务，我得赶去机场了。”  
“没事，”他试图做出轻松的表情来，正义联盟的警报正在他的手表上疯狂闪光，“警局的同事刚给我发了短信。”  
“所以就这样结束了？”他们一起走出餐厅，Hal在和煦的微风里看向他，“我以为至少会有个吻呢。”

“……抱歉，”要拒绝Hal真的很难，尤其是看到对方失落的表情，“我想，等任务结束，你可以来拿洗衣机里的东西？”  
Barry甚至没法送Hal去机场，等Hal的背影消失后他立刻拐进餐厅边的小巷，懊恼地换上制服往标注的地点跑去。至少灯侠值得闪电侠的感谢，虽然最后事情还是被Barry搞砸了，可能对方会有些好建议？Barry真心希望Hal还愿意到中心城来——或者Barry跑到海滨城去，你知道的，他绑架了Hal的外套。

清点战损以后闪电侠跟绿灯侠再次坐到了一块儿。

“是只有我觉得还是你们都……？”钢骨疑惑地看着他们的背影，坐在圆桌另一边的戴安娜接了这话，“所有人都看到他俩突然间就被互相吸引了。”“那可真奇怪。”“哈，谁说不是呢？”

“他恨我，”绿灯侠坐在瞭望塔的休息区里用力抓着一个抱枕，“不用怀疑，我肯定以及确定，在他眼里我就是个毫无吸引力，笑话讲得稀烂的男性而他不得不看在上帝的份上一直忍耐我——老天，他的耐心可真好。”闪电侠看着绿灯侠把脸埋进抱枕里，出于好心而提醒了一句“你正在亲吻蝙蝠侠的脸，顺便，”他满意地看见绿灯侠颤抖着把那个抱枕丢到房间的另外一头，“我觉得没什么人能够轻易地拒绝并贬低你，有点自信，灯侠，他并没有说要跟你绝交呀。”  
“那不过因为他是个该死的绝世老好人！他怎么说得出那种话呢？就连酒吧门口抱着柱子的醉汉看了他也该高喊哈利路亚了！”绿灯侠肉眼可见地消沉起来，“真不知道我还能不能再让他出来…”  
“如果能让你感到安慰一些的话，”闪电侠靠在沙发扶手上，“我差点把事情搞到不可收拾的地步。”  
绿灯侠被他吓到直起腰来，声音充满了紧张，“怎，怎么了？我不知道你到底什么情况但……哦天呐，想必很糟糕，你揍他了吗？”

“我不想称之为‘揍’…程度轻很多，反正也不会有后续了，他离开的样子就像是需要立即摆脱我。”

“听着，闪电，”绿灯侠定定地看着他，“这不是安慰或是鼓励，但我真心希望事情没有那么糟糕。” 

这话不好回答，绿灯侠看到闪电侠最终捂住了脸，“我会想办法再挣扎一下的。”他说。


	5. Chapter 5

当你和别人擦身而过，当拥挤的人群扑面而来，当你的手腕被握住——哦，他从未对此表现得足够友善过。Barry再次坐进诊所里，他缺席了上次的预约，只因为Hal问他有什么可帮忙的，当医生复述他可以倒背如流的话，最后的问题如约而至：“最近有让你想要接触的人物出现么？”  
“有。”Barry第一次回答。

当然，Hal再也没有给他发过短信，Barry不会自讨苦吃地询问自己做错了什么，那不叫做行差踏错，那叫开始就走到岔路上，不过他答应绿灯侠再挣扎一下，所以，医生。  
之后他们聊了一些事，最近发生的，和Hal有关的，Barry尽量精简地说了他们见面的情形，在那时他依旧发自内心地感到快乐，一些积极，难以形容的液体阳光潺潺地在他心里流动起来，医生对此表示肯定。“还有一个人，”Barry说，“他总是拍我的肩膀……”“而你并没有立刻把他的头扣到墙上去？”  
那是好事。

他曾经因为被发传单的人抓住手腕而不得不在警察局——Joe来了，当然——出示自己的病历并为对方付医药费，认真想想，其他队友从来不碰他，唯一跟他亲密接触过的例外是真言套索，那不算人，所以说绿灯侠碰了Barry那么多次还没被他顶着暴冲半个地球，只有奇迹二字能勉强形容。  
Barry深深地怀疑蝙蝠侠其实知道这件事，你看，他的病历没有做过保密处理，警局的档案也并不隐蔽，所以在他加入联盟前这些事儿早该被调查清楚了。  
哦，他终于明白为什么联盟顾问总是让绿灯侠盯着他了，战斗中的细节在Barry脑中凝成一根直线，所以蝙蝠侠知道，超人知道吗？神奇女侠呢？Barry敢保证钢骨一无所知，不是冒犯的意思，他可以非常愉快地跟对方握手。所以绿灯侠才总是负责接住他？但绿灯侠在Barry坦言时的表现完全看不出知道此事，要么是他太会演，Barry在心里划掉这个选择，那就是蝙蝠侠特意把绿灯侠分给他做搭档了？  
超级英雄好就好在，总有人严严实实地裹在制服里，Barry欣赏蝙蝠侠，真的，如果人人都献出一点爱……打住。  
总之是好消息，他抱着一袋法棍从面包店里转出来，路过酒店的旋转门和卖甜甜圈的咖啡厅，甜甜圈一流，Barry总是在路过时想起那句话，可惜这家的咖啡有些太酸。  
医生说如果他愿意的话可以试着和那两个人多接触试试，隔天早上Barry醒来，迷迷糊糊地想那句话，为什么不呢？他抓着手机发了条讯息，“在哪儿？”他直到洗澡时才想明白自己写了什么，“我来找你。”

两个月后Barry在交材料时发现口袋里的手机突兀地震动起来，没空接听，他一路走过长廊，摁掉通话，但这次未能如愿，他摁掉三次，电话还是锲而不舍地打进来，Barry只得把那堆材料夹到手臂下，努力地将手机放到耳边，“有事就说，”他近乎凶狠地威胁不知身份的来电人，“你最好为这时候打扰我找个合适的理由。”  
“哦……”对方肯定被他吓着了，“抱歉，但是发个地址给我好吗？Barry，想要什么口味的咖啡都赔给你。”  
他知道那堆文件掉在地上了，谁要管呢，闪电侠可以在半秒内把那堆材料捡起来，Barry死死地抓住手机以保证自己没有失手挂掉电话，“还以为你早就拉黑我了，”他说，“又有什么任务拽住你啦？”  
最后他把离警局最近的那家叫CCJITTERS的咖啡店发给了Hal，转着圈捡起那堆纸片，丢到需要的桌上后毫不留恋地转身回了办公室，所以他的衣服整洁吗？谢天谢地这不是他在实验室里熬了两个通宵的样子，事实上Barry看起来还行，所以他回忆着Hal的话，决定今天可以按时下班。

穿过增温层和平流层以后Hal立刻打开手机，信息的滴滴声和语音信箱的提示音在信号恢复后响得像拆弹警告，他没法用眼睛确认这一切——安全飞行须知——但听到那个特别提示音还是让他险些撞进云里，所以Hal以最快速度找了个地方降落好去翻那条信息。  
他，完，蛋，了。  
不是说Barry可能再也不理他或是其他的，Hal发誓自己肯定错过了进一步的机会，他把那七个字来来回回地看了好几遍，最终决定不论如何自己都该飞一趟中心城——Barry应该还在上班，所以他找了个藏在高大建筑后的街道停下来解除制服，随后给Barry打了个电话。  
挂掉，他应得的，但Hal觉得自己还可以多试几次，最终他打通了那个号码，被Barry充斥着怒气的质问灌了一耳朵，随后Hal意识到Barry可能压根没看手机，他望着中城警局的标志，“想要什么口味的咖啡都赔给你。”没在开玩笑。

榛果拿铁多加两泵糖浆，拎着咖啡站在前台不久Hal就看到Barry从楼梯上急匆匆地跑下来，手臂还挂着件白大褂，“你等的人来啦。”负责前台的女士带着些揶揄地冲着Barry喊了句别急，哦那绝对起了反效果，因为Barry在抬头看到Hal的瞬间差点从楼梯上滑下来，但他设法让自己站稳了。  
“虽然下午喝咖啡不太好，我还是希望自己没有来迟。”他举起手里的杯子，Barry连着袋子拿过去，他们一块儿出了警局大门，“先生，你可迟到了整整两个月。”Barry从杯口插了根搅拌棒进去，“现在一杯咖啡不够收买我了。”  
“呃……顺便一提，你是不是得先洗个澡？”  
Hal猛地意识到自己还没回家换衣服。


	6. Chapter 6

这跟Hal预设的场景完全不同。

  
他站在Barry的浴室里，第二次，上回来中心城穿的衣服就挂在墙上，很明显Barry不仅把它们洗干净，还用熨斗把衬衫的褶皱压平了，他该死地想念Barry那双蓝眼睛，以至于任务结束就立刻往回赶，虽然上回分别的场景相当尴尬且没有丝毫进展，至少以今天在警局的见闻而言，Barry并没有把他从自己的名单上开除。  
原本，如果Hal记得先回公寓换身衣服——首先他得想办法绕过房东和落灰的地板——这时他们早就坐在随便哪家餐厅里吃饭了，水哗哗地浇在他头上，行吧，据他观察Barry绝不是那种一次见面就带人回家的类型，而每次他都被放进Barry的公寓，大成功，耶，允许他小小满足一下。  
把自己收拾干净之后Hal借用了Barry的剃须刀，他看向镜子里满嘴泡沫的自己，还不错，于是Hal开始想Barry在做什么，或许只是单纯地收拾房间？没人不知道单身男人的家里有多糟糕。又或者在继续弄什么文件？毕竟Barry看起来有点工作狂潜质，此间种种都让他想起跟闪电侠的谈话，所以他该跟中城的守护者打个招呼吗？嘿，我一声不吭地降落在这里可不是要插手你的工作，想让闪电侠对他大喊滚出我的中心城可不容易，Hal知道对方不是那种人。

从浴室里出去时他听见厨房里叮的一声，要说那声音有多熟悉，至少Hal在闻到空气中淡淡的奶味时就猜到Barry热了披萨吃，果然，他走进客厅时正撞上戴着隔热手套的Barry，对方把三份热腾腾的披萨放上桌，旁边的玻璃杯，让他猜猜，Hal打赌那是芒果汁。  
结果那是杯菠萝汁。Hal没猜到这个，他跟Barry在餐桌的短边面对面——哦他更倾向于坐在一起，但这能让他更好地看到Barry的表情，也不赖——连吃了三张披萨，期间没说一句话，要么是因为Hal过于想念地球的食物导致他被芝士糊住了嘴，要么就是Barry也饿到根本不想说话。  
他根本不知道Barry已经吃过饭了。  
“一般而言，”Hal在把碗碟擦干净塞到洗碗机的过程中试图找点话讲，他主动申请清理餐具，但能找到的只有Barry早晨丢在水槽里的盘子，“这个点你会做些什么？”  
“见陌生男人然后带他回家，才怪，”在他望过去时Barry从冷冻柜前抬起头，“一般而言这个点我还在加班。”“哦，可怜小熊——所以你的周五总是一个人？”“我猜比跟尸体呆在一块要稍好些，你呢？”“假如不需要跟房东吵架我又正好能回家的话……酒吧。”“看来你是那个见陌生男人的人了。”“哦不！不要误解，通常是美丽的女性，除了你，这真让我着迷。”“停下，”Barry皱着眉把一袋可能是过期了的冷冻莓果扔进垃圾桶，“此地禁止讲怪话，你明早想回去么？还是……你该自己查下航班了。”  
他又翻出袋不知道冰冻了多久的混合海鲜扔到一边，Hal忙着把干净的碗碟放进橱柜的同时很担心自己也会被那样扔开，于是Hal明智地选择回答此前的问题，“放假中，”他说，“假如这间屋子还欢迎我，就让航班的事靠边站吧。”

Barry没有正面回应他，只是拿起垃圾袋说自己要出门几分钟，他隔一会儿就听见消防梯上传来脚步声，Hal独自在厨房里站了十几分钟，他把碗碟归类整齐，水槽和龙头擦得锃亮，又悄悄打开冰箱确认里边没有冷冻尸体——当你身为一名超级英雄，绝对小心自己爱上杀人犯——里边有新鲜草莓和几颗橙子，之后他甚至无聊到连Barry拥有的小家电都看了个遍，破壁机，烤箱当然是嵌入式，咖啡机能打奶泡，剩下就乏善可陈了，究竟为什么炒锅要放在头顶？Barry会做美式炒蛋吗？如果他不会，Hal可以做做看吗？Hal能想出那玩意因为意外砸到Barry头顶的一百种方式，所以他出于隐隐地担忧，稍微地整理了Barry的厨房，哦，还找到盒玉米片。  
在他疯狂摇晃玉米片袋子之前Barry总算拧开门锁，带着个用墨绿色缎带装饰的小礼盒回来了，嗒哒，Barry把盒子打开，三个圆润可爱的甜甜圈，无不点缀着漂亮的糖粉和小彩片，“巧克力，香草，双重巧克力，”Barry露出甜蜜的笑容，“推荐双重巧克力，前提是要分一半给我。”  
Hal也许会在三秒内倒地不起来保存这个重要时刻。

他没掉链子，每个甜甜圈都好吃极了，Hal愿称之为爱情的味道，当然，他们还差得远，只是Barry的行为看起来诡异又可爱，Hal在解决香草甜甜圈时想到此处，说不上来，但很怪，有些时刻Barry真的让人觉得他恨Hal。  
“我假设这是欢迎留宿的意思？之后会有枕头大战吗？”  
“不然呢？但有一件事。”Barry看向Hal的眼睛。

**“别碰我。”**


	7. Chapter 7

诚然，Barry家的沙发温暖，舒适，稍微短了点于是Hal只好把腿架到扶手上，这都不是什么问题。他没有针对Barry的话追问，也许这就是遗憾的开始，说完那句话以后Barry径直回了卧室，把毯子和枕头放到沙发上，接着洗澡，二十分钟前卧室的灯灭了，留Hal一个人在黑暗的客厅里裹着毛毯看天花板。  
哦，Barry把他们从酒吧拿的小熊也放在枕头上了，他捏捏小熊的爪子，又捏捏小熊的肚子，“唔，你想要什么呢，小熊？”Hal低声询问，“我有什么可给你的？”  
客厅的窗没有全关上，风从窗缝里打着卷把纱帘吹起一点，用来保持重心的瓷片哒哒地敲在窗沿，Hal为此思考很久，算了，他在入睡前想到，明日再议。

他可能是太困了，身周嘈杂的声音，风呼啸而过又折返，窗帘从他脸上掠过，红光一闪即逝，警笛尖叫着路过，Hal只身一人从公寓里醒来，沙发前的矮桌上放着烤好的蒜香法棍和红茶，旁边有方糖跟牛奶，银质小勺优雅地压在托盘上，最底下垫的是中心城早报。Barry不在家，连纸条都没有一张，早报的标题和犯罪息息相关，他随便瞥了眼就从软垫上跳起来冲进浴室。  
再晚点法棍该凉透了。  
Barry刚走不久，他边刷牙边想，有什么急事呢？警局，啊，没错了，Barry会需要出现在现场，他早上吃过了吗？应该还好，至少对方来得及给Hal留下完整的早餐，他仍旧觉得自己没有睡够，因此匆匆解决法棍之后他不管不顾地把牛奶全数倒进茶杯，一饮而尽接着再次用毯子把自己裹得严严实实。阴魂不散的头痛在昨晚的休息后更加明显了，好像有人用电钻往他的太阳穴上钉一根螺丝。梦的碎片扭成旋转楼梯，永无休止地让人在上面打转。  
“什么？第十大街？你不是认真的吧，天啊我刚从那儿回来……算了，一会儿见——我说三秒。”Hal在朦胧中看见那个正在说话的红色身影从墙上穿出去，三秒后他吓醒了。  
刚才是闪电侠在这间屋子里说话吗？？？

一大早起来处理了两起火灾，三起抢劫案，四起交通事故，中间还抽空回家给Hal做了早餐——不要提醒闪电侠差点把法棍烤糊的事——之后甚至被叫回警局看证物，他唯一能做的就是确认Hal究竟有没有起床，那个不知名的任务，或许是军方合作？Hal肯定累得不轻，Barry看到空盘和裹着被子的Hal，看来没有人能够在这时直面昨晚的问题了。他诚实地说了，没有解释，Hal没有发表任何意见，估计还没想明白Barry在说什么，一次注定失败的尝试，Barry想，如果不是绿灯侠非要他开诚布公，那句话他能带进棺材里去。不是说Barry要搞什么纯精神恋爱，完全不现实，他只是不能让Hal因为他受伤，即使他很可能已经让Hal的心凉透了。  
回家路上他特意绕到远些的街区，他最爱的面包店，不出意外那边会在周末推出王牌慕斯蛋糕，还有惊人的巴旦木脆片，Barry走进去，在店主奶奶慈爱的眼神里——帮忙从仓库里搬运些面粉出来——领走了比想象中多几倍的各色甜食。“您就差给我画颗爱心了。”他无奈地向店主致谢，“如果还有剩余的巧克力，”头发花白的店主回应他，“我绝对要给你来上不止一个，向情人的怀抱飞奔吧，亲爱的，别把时间浪费在这儿啦。”  
还不是情人……还什么都不是呢！这下Barry真心希望几个月之前他给了Hal那个吻。  
回到家时Hal正呆滞地凝望着电视屏幕，Barry再三确认那不过是个打蛋器广告，接着一声响亮的抽泣声吓到了他，等放下东西他才弄明白那不是什么抽泣声，于是Barry跑进浴室，把镜柜里的扑热息痛拿出来，确定没有过期，才拿着热水和药片回了客厅，“嗨，”他心虚地把药放在茶几上，“抱歉我回晚了。”  
Hal吸了吸鼻子，声音闷闷地从毯子底下传出来，“我忘记秋天来了，”不知怎的，Barry从中听出一丝委屈来，“所以客厅的窗一晚上都没关……”“你绝对是感冒了。”“我甚至看到闪电侠在家里打电话！”Hal转过头来看他，“现在只能祈祷不是高烧把我的脑子搞坏了。”  
如果有一刻Hal希望自己视力没那么好，那就是这时候了，他真的希望自己没看见昏暗客厅里突然脸色苍白的Barry，所以闪电侠确实来过，而Barry并不打算告诉他。  
Barry甚至不让他碰，所以是什么，幽灵吗？超自然生物？  
“败给你了，”Hal吞下药片，“有那么一点可能你会向我解释吗？”  
“没打算放弃？”对方看着他的眼神好像Hal才是个怪人，“你怎么就不知道放弃呢。”  
“那可不在我的字典里，甜心，”宇宙警察什么都管，他想，“我才不会刚看到希望就在半路折返。”

“那行。”Barry挨着他的毯子坐到地上，从缀着蕾丝的小袋子里拿出新买的饼干，“希望你不会因为故事太长而睡着。”


	8. Chapter 8

不存在的凶手，尖叫、霸凌和认知失调，玻璃隔开两个世界，成为法证官，失去重要之物，在灼烧中度过日常，他所有的故事。“我觉得那就是地狱，”Barry说，“我以为那是，贯穿一生的折磨和负罪感，不会停止的质问，有人这样形容，每件事都……差不多所有事都砸了，我没做成过。”  
“秋千……不是，你晃起来的时候以为会变好，就在一切顺利的时候突然被拽进谷底，反反复复坐在诊所里，其实所有事都烦透了，我好像根本不能在沙砾间生存下去，你看，我爸还在监狱里，这么多年了，既没能证明他无罪，也不能像个正常人一样。再后来这就不是地狱了，现实摆明了要残忍得多，什么机会都不给，除非把责任推卸给不知名的存在，自己挣脱出来，谨小慎微地套着壳活下去。”  
他抬头看向Hal，“就这样了。”

Barry为Hal没有安慰他或追问任何细节而感恩，对方总能在这种时候奇异地令人轻松起来，坐在沙发上的病号闷声闷气地朝他发问：“闪电侠，你知道他？还是他非法闯入我的客厅——别笑！就是要划地盘——只为打个电话？”  
“结果核心是这个吗……不，他才不是非法闯入，别那样看我！非要给这种关系下定义的话，我认识他？我们互相帮忙？你知道警局还是有不少合作的。”  
“是啊，你当然该认识他，”Hal酸溜溜地说，“中城的大英雄。”  
“怎么，你不喜欢闪电侠？”Barry迷惑地望着Hal，“他怎么就得罪你啦？”  
“人人都爱闪电侠嘛，就那样了。”他耸耸肩，“我还是更喜欢你。”  
“想吻你，”对方仔细地看了他一会儿，突然说道，“但是你感冒了，而且我不想因为打你而去医院解释什么别的。”  
“麻烦总是围绕着我，“Hal轻描淡写地带过此事，”做你想做的吧，不是自夸，但我还挺耐打的。”  
Barry仰起脸吻了他，非常简单地碰了一下，像春日的风拂过他的脸，Hal敢说这是自己一生中迎接过最纯净的吻，但那已经让Barry付出了很多，他看见对方痛苦地闭上眼睛，“对不起，我去看看冰箱里有哪种冰淇淋。”

厨房的水龙头被拧到最大，Hal听得见水唰唰地冲下来，他估计Barry正想尽办法把那痕迹洗掉。事实上Hal也很低落，可能是之前关于灵魂伴侣的话让世界意志正想办法惩罚他，比如他并没有跟Barry初次链接——99%灵魂伴侣都会在第一次接触彼此时完成链接，Hal无意去赌那微小的概率——也就是说，在这么个上街给人免费拥抱都能找到灵魂伴侣的世界里，他和Barry不是天生一对，不是命中注定该在一起，哪怕Barry开诚布公，向他说了那些宿命般的话，而Hal已深陷其中，以为自己能拯救谁，爱无所不能，那是什么出错了呢。世上跟Barry完美契合的人不是Hal，可他无法想象自己还能够爱上他人。  
Hal总说自己的生活是个巨大的笑话，这一刻，依然如此。

他们一起吃掉了那桶家庭装的冰淇淋，至少在这个地方，冰淇淋能够让感冒加速痊愈还是种通识，Hal尝试劝说Barry单独分装自己的那份，被严肃地拒绝了，“知道家庭装的意义吗？”对方一本正经地向他展示盒子上的词语，“分享。”“除了你我不要跟任何人分享，”Hal咕哝着把夹着曲奇碎的雪球塞进嘴里，“谁都不行，闪电侠也不行。”  
“甜心，你可千万别说自己是个anti-Flash主义者。”Barry睁着大大的眼睛看着他，Hal该死地只能注意到对方的睫毛扑簌着，像飞鸟滑过天际，恋爱让绿灯侠变成诗人，而现在他得向Barry发誓自己绝对没有讨厌最好的搭档。“没有，”Hal简略地说，“他彻头彻尾是个好人。”  
“我只是绝望地渴求你又无法获得……全部，”他说，“生活总是在我通过旋转门时做块透明玻璃，然后我一头撞在上边，根本去不到目的地。”  
Barry把手放在Hal盖着的毛毯上，颤抖但坚定地望着他，“那就继续尝试，”他说，“如果可以选，我会希望是你。”

他总是独来独往，成为闪电侠前那样，成为闪电侠后也是那样，但神速力缠上他终究改变了一件事，他有机会离开那条小径，而不是困在路上，一遍又一遍重温自己的恐惧。  
当Barry把手放在Hal腿上时，他希望那些声音会停下，那些充斥着嘲笑，讥讽——关于Barry如何孤僻且清高，看不起所有人而从来不加入聚会，越干净的地方阴影越浓，中心城并不拥有一个有超级听力的守护者——他被摁在那堵墙上，脸颊贴着瓷砖，刺耳的谈论声持续到他的上衣被脱下，而Barry只能在抽离的视角看着自己，他动弹不得，四肢没有反应，失去声音，瓷砖上的污渍清晰地映在他眼里，他的心哭泣，谴责，尖叫，他困在恐慌深处无处可逃，他说求你了，别这样，他说你不该在这时候……那把刀再次出现在厨房里，妈妈，他哭着乞求，别再这样离开我了，他的膝盖浸泡在母亲胸口涌出的血液中，那温度像是妈妈最后一次抱紧他，说晚上再见。  
他再没能得到任何拥抱，当额头撞到墙壁时，疼痛甚至不能唤起一丝神智，他终于漠然地看着自己，就像看着一个陌生人。  
“没事，没事了，好吗？”有人用温暖的布料将他裹紧了，“我在这儿，没有人要伤害你。”  
那有用，至少Barry缓过来了一些，“深呼吸，好，没事的，一，二，注意呼吸——”他没有意识到自己换气的频率快过头了，跟随指令能让人不那么难受，虽然头痛得像被柜子砸了一样，每种光源都扭曲着想要袭击他的眼底，“别…我天，Barry，手松开，让我牵着好吗，你的血都流到床单上了……”对方握住他麻木的手，这让人清醒，Barry猛地睁开眼睛，意识到指间的湿意正来源于腿上的伤口，虽然很快就能痊愈，他有经验，但Hal还没准备好面对这个，至少在说出那些话以后，更糟糕的事实只会毁掉他仅剩的机会。  
对方正隔着被子轻拍他的手臂，另一只手绕过来以保证Barry能感觉到那股轻微，但令人安心的压力，他调整好呼吸，想要叫出那个咒语，“Hal……”他说，“抱歉。”

灰色记忆咆哮着挣脱他的手，你不能拥有任何人，他的影子说，然后你无法自控，惊慌失措，仓皇逃离，在无人之境死去。不是现在，不是以后，锁链自阴影中来，穿过他的肩胛骨，像蛇攀上猎物的脖子，你无法打败自己的影子。躯体成为一种束缚，打翻的墨水在纸上洇出细小的毛刺，流沙从时空罅隙中撤离，将无法描绘的恐惧制成意象，满怀恶意，每次触摸死亡边缘都令他更好地临摹同一个结局。  
Barry不能不为恐慌发作而感到愧疚。


	9. Chapter 9

他摸黑走进浴室里，拒绝了Hal要替他包扎的建议，首先，Barry没获得能力前已经学会和伤口相处了，他不能让Iris或Joe看到那些痕迹，其次，他能感觉到自己的伤口已经快好了，吓人的是干涸的血痕，所以，还是不，糟糕的事发生之后还有更烂的玩意等着，Barry甚至把浴室门锁上以免Hal进来看到什么东西。两秒之后有人在浴室门口站定了，“听着，”Hal的声音穿过浴室门，“我只想说你不需要对任何人抱歉。”  
不锈钢架在毛巾被用力拽下时发出不堪重负的声响，静默中他就着月光，用碘酒涂了一遍受伤的部分，拿纱布和胶带包住之后把手上的血冲干净，遥远的地方乌鸦站在枝头大叫，Barry放任自己的额头抵上镜面，那份凉意能让他冷静些，“醒醒，”他低声祈祷，“别留在梦里了。随后他打开门，走廊的灯偏黄，黯淡，在Hal的面颊洒满光斑，“很久没发生过，我以为都消失了。”

“没人能忘掉那些事……我至今还会梦到我父亲，那架飞机坠落时发出声响，烟雾一拥而上，金属烧化的气味，恐惧会在一瞬间攫住你，我明白，”Hal说，“我知道失去重要的人有多难捱。”  
紧接着Hal就被人紧紧地搂住了，或许力气大到让他肋骨疼痛，但Hal让Barry抱着他，平静地，“没事了，”他轻声说，“你现在很安全。”“对不起，”Barry在他怀里说，“这会痛，可我还想抱着你。”  
“那我可以……”他抬起手，Barry点头，于是Hal把手放在那头金发上。“太难受就跟我说。”  
那不像火，那远比火焰温柔得多，也许多跟Hal接触能缓解他的痛苦，至少这次拥抱没有让Barry只想着逃开，他眷恋地靠在Hal肩头，滚烫的温度从他们接触的部分传过来，像开水淋过他的身体，这个瞬间Barry感激自己的灵魂伴侣还没出现，有什么能比这更好呢，“我会努力的好起来的，”他说，“但现在我真需要冷水来逃避一下现实。”  
那还是太疼了。

Hal刚听见哭泣的声音时还以为是野猫在叫。  
他躺在客厅里回忆先前的吻，轻微触碰，至少现在Barry对他的拒绝都有了原因，而且看起来对方也对他抱有好感。宇宙常识第一条，不要试图改变任何人，人是不会变的，会发生的事就会发生，当Barry将手搭在毯子上说出那句话时他被狠狠地击中，子弹旋转着穿过心脏后钉死在墙上，而宇宙常识立刻被他抛之脑后，无论如何，Hal现在知道Barry对自己也抱有等量，甚至更多的爱。  
他说不清在认识以来Barry究竟牺牲了多少，隐瞒了哪些，是否时常独自忍受痛苦，但Hal可以明确地宣称，他有陪伴Barry的勇气和决心。黑暗中他把那个吻拆解成很多个碎片，玻璃门而已，Hal想，至少生活没有变成一场立刻结束的盛大悲剧。  
Barry弄出的声响不大，很难说是否因为梦中他也压抑着自己的悲伤，Hal轻手轻脚地打开卧室门，他不知道该唤醒Barry还是安抚对方，直到Barry因为疼痛而发出吸气的响声，Hal想，他不能再等了，不能对这样的Barry视而不见。为了避免直接碰到Barry，他用被子将对方包起来，“别，别走……别离开我，求你了……”  
没有人会在听到这些话之后还不感到心碎，Hal抱着Barry直到对方醒来，床单上带有余温的血让他吓坏了，但Barry清醒之后一个人进了浴室，连灯也没开，Hal追过去之后只能隔着门跟他说话，希望自己没有把事情搞砸。  
Hal获得了一个拥抱，那几乎就是Barry能给他的全部了。  
他陪着Barry回了卧室，不着痕迹地确定Barry确实有好好处理伤口，接着准备转身回客厅睡觉，Barry叫住他，“就在这睡吧，”对方的语气轻得像羽毛落在冬日湖面，“陪我一起，Hal。”  
这才是Barry打算给他的全部。

Hal几乎一晚上都没睡着，天蒙蒙亮时他闭着眼睛零碎地休息了会儿，出于担心Barry再次陷入噩梦的原因，他完全摸不到深度睡眠的边缘，以至于现实和梦境交叉着干扰他的认知，让人难以回想起Barry说的最后一句话到底是Hal的臆测，还是确凿地发生过。  
“如果你想，可以试着在我睡着以后……”Barry告诉他，“你理应得到些报酬。”  
那话说得像他们有什么交易似的，面对现实吧，Hal衷心希望Barry不要这样定义关系，虽然对方可能从未进入过任何健康稳定的关系。Barry的床很大很软，Hal陷在枕头里，想起他上次从这张床上醒来，还以为世界和平，所有事情都会顺利进行下去，至少鸟叫不会吵得他头痛……他错了，中心城的鸟真是格外吵，他从朝阳尚未升起的黑暗中偷走一个吻，所以这就是报酬，Hal居然感觉心跳错了一拍。“简直怀疑你给我下了诅咒，公主，”沉入水底前他漏出几个词，“舞伴还是我吧？”

人不能，至少不该，好不容易躺到心上人的床，却在第二天起来发现对方匆匆忙忙地趟过满地狼藉，“我上班要迟到了！Hal！”Barry大叫着往门口跑去，“晚上等我一起吃饭！”  
比这更糟糕的事情是他在手机上发现了被静音的警报后，蝙蝠侠的头像出现了。  
虽然Hal很想用被子捂着耳朵，但他是个超——负责任的绿灯侠并且绝对不想在接下来的例会时被老蝙蝠点名批评，所以Hal连床都没收拾就从窗口冲出去了，他可是有很多话要跟闪电侠说，特，别，多。  
他们是得好好聊会儿了。  
前提是Hal能回答蝙蝠侠的问题，为什么他从中心城飞过来。停止用你不赞同的眼光盯着我！中心城怎么了！闪电可没叫我滚出他的中心城那我去找个男朋友又怎么了——不，老蝙蝠，我今天很急，好吧？我得回去吃晚饭，而且你看我还在感冒，就放我去找闪电侠吧，要不你找闪电侠聊聊？什么意思，我不是……唉，他可能跟我喜欢同一个人，我跟你说这个干嘛，不要笑，你不是专业的吗？拜拜，没有急事别找我！  
他逃也似地飘进休息室，闪电侠正在折腾那台新来的嵌入式咖啡机，看起来没什么精神，绿灯侠决定提供些帮助，“你想喝热可可吗，”他说，“我知道这个功能不怎么好找。”  
有哪个脑子正常的设计会把热可可放到茶的分类底下？  
这小插曲让他放弃了质问闪电侠的念头，再说人家也没做错什么，大概平常Barry家的客厅都可以随意使用，那对方路过的意图可以比之前看起来更纯粹，但在他俩之间更在意秘密身份的是闪电，停，Hal知道再想下去就要被绕晕了。他走过去帮闪电弄了杯热可可，在对方难以置信的眼神中打了个响指，“啊？我现在比较需要一杯意式浓缩……无所谓了，热可可也不错，谢谢你。”  
他该叫自己的脑子少想点乱七八糟的事。  
“你在找什么？”速跑者正在橱柜里到处乱翻，“咖啡勺和搅拌棍都在旁边，而且我猜方糖不是你目标？”“闭嘴吧天才，”哈，闪电侠刚才是对他翻白眼了？Hal打赌自己会想复习这段监控录像，“没有棉花糖喝什么热可可？全是你闹的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好极了 直接写到我焦虑症发作……


	10. שאלת קיטבג

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitbag Question.

做一名超英意味着个人生活和面具生活的割裂——有人能处理得很好，但不是所有人都能在开始的时候就有正确的认知。当他跟闪电侠欢快地谈论天气时，个人生活里那团毛线总是强硬地体现存在，好让他记得自己究竟在做什么。  
“你上次约会的那个人……”他们几乎在同一时间说了成分相同的话，“你先说吧。”闪电侠示意他，“棉花糖值得认真对待。”  
“情况不错？难说，我姑且认为那是好的进展，记得上次我们聊过的，关于欺骗毁掉一切那回事吗？我收回，只说真话确实不容易。你不能突然用手肘撞一下别人然后说，嘿，亲爱的，我其实是绿灯侠。别笑……话说回来，你跟CCPD很熟吗？一些打击犯罪的合作什么的。”  
难以置信的是闪电侠附和了他，“确实，”对方不如以往活跃，“判断对方爱的是哪一个自己太难了。还有，对，我确实跟警局有不少合作。”  
“所以你也认识不少警员咯？关系密切的那种？”“取决于你想听实话还是其他。”“至少在这部分给我个真相吧。”“那么答案是没错，我跟大部分成员都相当亲近。”  
“跳过这个，”绿灯侠坐在吧台上，“没有冒犯的意思，我或许得向你请教些事……就，”他指指自己的头，“关于你上次提到的。”  
“来吧，这可远算不上冒犯。”闪电侠轻快地从房间另一头拖过凳子，“知无不言。”

他们以负罪感为切入点谈论爱情，不论找谁来看，都是挺奇怪的一段议论，但闪电侠对焦虑障碍的理解完全重塑了绿灯侠对他的看法，他们讲到通感，当闪电看到词句时，他会尝到味道，而绿灯说自己会在听到铃声时想起颜色，他们也提到伤口，速跑者愈合得很快，而对方在说到这事时讲了一些通过伤害自身来感知存在的案例，绿灯侠说爱情像极了流血，闪电说是啊，他说你得找到愈合的办法。随后他们聊到夕阳和黄昏的颜色，闪电侠说这两个词的味道像淡淡的蜂蜜柠檬喉糖，绿灯侠说你震动声带讲起这两个词时，我看到了粉橘交杂的晚霞。他们同时大笑起来，随后闪电起身同他告别，“我该回去了，”他说，“祝你有个美好的夜晚。”  
“这帮了我不少。”  
如果帮忙指的是漫无边际的闲扯，Hal敢肯定他们互相帮了不少忙，这感激来得无凭无据，似乎他才是更该感谢闪电侠的那个，等到离开时已经没有红光在中心城闪现了，Hal先是在商店买了条喉糖，蜂蜜柠檬味意外地受欢迎，待Hal到达时仅剩最后一个，他把喉糖揣进夹克的兜里，意识到自己没有Barry公寓的钥匙。  
不，他有，Hal在碰到冰凉的金属环时愣了一下，中心城特产的闪电侠钥匙扣，究竟是什么时候……哦，报酬，他猜Barry做这事儿的时候是想弄成个惊喜。

“你甚至给了我备用钥匙？”他在书房找到Barry时根本不能让自己闭嘴，“万一我是个以欺诈他人感情为生的骗子呢？你该更警惕一些。”“是吗，”Barry费力地从书架顶端抽出一本食谱，“我也没什么能够失去的了。”  
Hal倚在门框上看Barry把那本书翻开，带着强烈的目的性找到其中一页，“晚饭吃这个怎么样？”对方兴高采烈地，“没有人能讨厌蒜辣番茄意面。”  
一盘标准的意面首先要求熟度，得在面芯还微微发白时就捞出来，加点橄榄油使劲搅拌，这是Hal的工作。接着起锅烧油，把蒜片炒香，随意扔点辣椒圈再炒一炒小番茄，最后把塞到锅里搅匀，海盐，胡椒，山一样高的芝士碎和罗勒。Hal在磨碎芝士时出了点小差错，等Barry回头时芝士全洒在橱柜的岩板上了。  
餐桌上的闲聊被保持在正常又虚假的频率上，直到Barry突破了那条线——“要跟我一起去漫画书店吗？”“为什么不？”Hal反问，这事发生得出乎意料但Hal乐意接受，直到他们走到街道上，Hal才意识到那句话背后的意思，Barry的手一直插在口袋里，三五成群的人们路过时他表现出明显的抗拒，小声而快速地念着没有规律的数字，Hal忍不住问他：“你在念什么？”  
“圆周率，能让我不那么注意身边的环境。”

在Barry的拳头即将挨到那个满嘴脏话的醉汉脸上之前，Hal及时把他拦下了，“听着，朋友，我不管你是有什么伤心事还是想在街上找人撒气，再敢对我男朋友说一个字，你就等着躺在下水道里吧。”在如何应对一个醉醺醺的疯子上Hal经验充足。对方在人群里径直冲他们走来，当时Barry正努力避免跟任何人的肩膀接触，这个满身酒气的男人不仅恐同还勇于实践，大声地诅咒Hal和Barry下地狱以后伸手去碰Barry的肩膀，而Hal几乎没看清Barry是如何出拳的……不过他成功地阻止了Barry，因为那不会是Barry想要的，因为打架去警局然后浪费几个小时。  
他挡着Barry的手，“别为他生气，亲爱的，”Hal说，“我们有更重要的事。”  
哦……你最好不要，在那个人朝Hal出手的瞬间他只想到这个，但Hal甚至没能做点什么，Barry轻而易举地给了现在躺着痛苦呻吟的人一个完美背摔，动作之流畅令Hal既欣赏又有些发毛，他该感恩Barry上次没把自己的脊椎弄坏。“别碰他。”Barry冷酷无情地宣告对手的失败，随后回到Hal身边，“走吧。”  
“弄得我像搏击俱乐部的老板似的，你作为我麾下最强的那个。”“哦？我本来就是最强的。”  
他们一同走到挂着红色招牌的漫画书店门口，地面那层陈设的是独立漫画和各种小杂志，几乎是刚进门Hal就被吸引住了，他从Barry手里抽出右手想去拿面前小狗封面的书，接着Hal意识到了，他缓慢地回过头，对上Barry茫然的目光，不自觉地吞咽了一下，“你刚才……不是，我们刚才，一直牵着手？”  
Barry呆呆地看着他，像极了忘记开机的电脑屏幕：“呃，我猜是？还是我刚才揍人的那只手。”  
如果不是Barry也会给他来一个完美背摔，Hal现在就能把Barry抱起来，他想起闪电侠说的，关于循序渐进地加强，类似脱敏疗法的事情，“别想让我放过你了，”他坚定地说，“我们可以继续尝试，或许这能治好你？不能打包票，但这绝对是个礼物。”  
他们在地下室里翻到了很久之前的正义联盟期刊，套着塑料袋，还有近期的几本绿灯侠，“所以绿灯侠的人气更高？”Hal不禁有些得意，随后Barry残忍地泼了他一脸冰块，“醒醒，这可是中心城，闪电侠相关才不会被剩到地下室的小纸箱里。”


	11. Chapter 11

说到床时，Hal能看到冰蓝色，说到玫瑰时，是粉色花瓣干枯后混着点灰褐的色调，而这天早上他从Barry床上醒来，听见旁边平稳的呼吸声，那颜色是桃花沾着露珠，美妙得足以勾出一张油画。  
他们买的那几本绿灯刊正摞在床头柜上，Barry在回家路上就忍不住翻开看了几页，“别看书了，”Hal说，“看我。”一个无人知晓的双关。

“别说什么你做好准备了，你不能一无所知地过来说要尝试解决这个问题……”Barry在他提出加强接触的建议以后反应剧烈，“你不知道我什么时候难以入睡，突然大吼大叫控制不了情绪，把自己弄伤只因为有人碰了那里，出门的时候手脚麻木心跳过速，你根本承受不来这个，Hal，别跟我说你了解，这不是你的事。离这些远一点，就……”Barry用力地搓着脸颊，“别碰这个好吗。”  
Hal发觉Barry在颤抖，他本没想好如何应对，但Hal绝不会对此束手旁观，他早已下过决心，“冷静，Bar，”他说，“不需要做任何你抗拒的事，只是我想陪着你，而我发誓我会一直陪着你，虽然这么说有些自私，但我不会让任何人把你夺走。”  
一声叹息后Barry不再掐自己的脸，相反地，他露出一种决绝又尖锐的神情，像是快发疯了那样，“如果有人碰了我，我会把那块皮肤割伤，”Barry异常缓慢地描述，“我会让血渗出来，流到地毯上，直到疼痛能掩盖灼烧感——哦，”他做出震惊的表情来，“你没想到还有这个，Hal。知道为什么吗？要把肮脏的秘密带到离你更远的地方真是太难了，而我本来就不该指望你能接受这些。”  
“你不过是想要我变得正常，”Hal看到那个他熟悉的Barry逐渐褪去，“那不是我，别这么天真又自私，去街上找个本来就正常的人吧。”  
大门砰地合上了。

奔跑时Barry总尝到海盐的咸味，而今天那格外地像眼泪。他闭着眼睛跑起来，不在乎能力究竟想带他去哪，他大吼大叫时或许说得有些过分，但Hal从不把他当作病人来看，Barry不为此感激，他踏着月色经过湖面和空置的田野，想到自己实质上就是有病，人生病就得治疗，从此反复二十年，竟也容他活到今日。Barry记不起Hal的温度，手心，肩膀，脸颊，这些天的好事仿佛他封闭多年以后终于开始出现幻觉，给自己想出个虚幻的生活目标。“Flash，”有人在叫他，Barry并不想听，“Flash，再不停下来我得电你了。”  
他停下来，张口结舌地看着面前的黑影，好像被大摆钟敲了脑袋似的，“呃……Bruce？”他边说边往后退，“对不起！我不知道自己跑到哥谭来了，天呐，真的很抱歉，我在做什么……我该走了是吗？”他的背抵住小巷的墙，屋檐上的黑影叹了口气，“我不认为大半夜的在哥谭乱窜能帮上任何忙，说吧，你怎么了？”  
“我……是你让绿灯侠跟我做搭档的吗？就，我确实需要被人看着什么的。”该死，他绝对不是要说这个，但Barry的脑子已经烧得像个开水壶了，蝙蝠侠可疑地在屋檐上晃了晃，随后用一如既往的低沉声音回答他：“不，我没想要任何人看着你，搭档的事儿是灯侠自己提的。”  
“吵架……活像一场闹剧，我可以上来吗？就坐着，”他在申请被批准之后上了屋顶，坐在蝙蝠侠旁边让人冷静，至少Barry可以好好地回想刚才发生的事，“我搞砸了，然后我……我爱上他了，那股甜腻的柑橘味总是出现，但这都太糟糕了，我本不该对任何一部分伸手的。别笑我，这很蠢，我明白这全都太蠢了，面对自己和让别人面对真实的自己不一样，我以为能够遮掩过去。”蝙蝠侠没碰他，“那不蠢，Flash，没人会因为爱被谴责，无关你怎样谈论它……你还想要吗？”  
他不可能不想要。他当然想在Hal叫自己名字时再次尝到那股甜意，也期望每天不再孤身一人醒来，但这就是爱的自私之处，选择权不在Barry手里，那么Hal来了又走，假如真的有一个结局，他设定Hal是先走的那个，至少是该先走的那个。“我不能用这做借口去束缚他人，什么是爱呢？当我和你谈论爱情，Bruce，我不知道究竟那是爱还是占有的冲动，万一爱和我想得不一样，是种更深刻的感觉呢？”  
蝙蝠侠怜悯地看着他，“Barry，”味道像冬日松针上的雪，“那就是爱。”  
“……很简单，不是只有生死一线时你才能摸到爱，也不是强烈的恨才带来爱，那太简单以至于人类为这纯粹的冲动罗织罪名，如果你爱他，就不必为自己开脱，你没在犯罪。”  
“回去吧，别期待我会给你讲个睡前故事。”  
“那我比较想听拇指姑娘——谢谢你，Bruce。”他满心感激地朝黑暗骑士挥手，“又欠你一次。”

回到家时没有一盏灯亮着，家具静默如之前每个夜晚，Barry从警局加班回来，把灯打开，在空无一人的房间里洗漱入睡，偶尔被噩梦追逐。在Hal占据客厅以后有些事都被抛得很远，Barry头一次意识到这和之前不同了，他鲜少独自路过长夜，走入空旷的恐惧中。他大概是想念这点温暖的，但也是他将所有好意推开，向熟悉的夜晚逃离。Hal当然该离开，这简单的结论耗尽了他的力气，这当然是你想要的，Barry，他抓着沙发上的毛毯，是你让他走的。

[视角转换注意]

从高空看中心城时，无数光点织成通往远方的长河，如果挂在月亮上，那绸缎似的光会被忽略得彻底。顺带一说，月亮这个词是流心橘子糖的嫩橙色。Hal任由一片带电的云将自己包围，光在他的护罩上流窜，他仍然觉得很痛。不，不是因为那一连串突然爆发的争吵，那甚至不能被称为争吵，因为Hal完全没来得及再说什么话，他只是……有多少次Barry割伤了自己？这些事伴随Barry的时间太久，Hal难以想象这样的伤害一次又一次发生，当下他的冒进显然不在安全范围内。  
是再次伤害，还是确实有益？这个问题恐怕没人能回答，但Hal已经非常习惯从Barry床上醒来，他们为早餐的组成争执，Hal偷偷地溜回去上班然后在飞行测试结束后赶回中心城，在警局门口不远处等自己的男友下班，这几乎就是他如何组成自己的日常，而Hal还没来得及对Barry坦白自己的身份。他疲惫不堪地躺在云里，夜晚在城市的光污染下透出烂俗的紫色来，湿滑而黏腻，让Hal想起自己今晚甚至没用上浴室，所以最后他拿出那瓶超市货架上打折的威士忌晃了晃。  
“这不是喝好酒的日子。”


	12. Chapter 12

这也不是你溺死在劣质酒精里的借口。  
砖块严重风化的破旧巷子自然会有那么几块地方朝外渗水，行人在路过藏污纳垢的后街口时只会加快脚步通过，Hal勉强地睁开眼睛，他感觉有什么东西正在啄自己的脸，身上像是被火车来回碾压过那么疼，脏兮兮的地面和一双红色靴子撞进他眼里，与此同时熟悉的声音——他不可能认不出闪电侠——响起来，“嘿，你还好吗？”  
不太好，Hal意识到自己能撑过昨晚全靠身上厚实的夹克，更深露重时凉意总会不知不觉地袭击，紧接着他听见散落的酒瓶在地上相碰，这下，要解决的问题变成了两个，幸亏闪电侠还不认识他…首先，他究竟还要不要回Barry的公寓？其次，他究竟是怎么从云里跌下来，在这个满地狼藉的小巷里不省人事？  
“事实上，非常糟糕，中城守护者，”他略带调侃地称呼闪电侠，“作为被这座城市伤透了心，无处可去的人，宿醉和头痛正缠绕着我……”话音在他捕捉到极速者的表情时戛然而止，他的搭档抿着嘴，Hal知晓这个表情的含义，对方既恼怒又难堪——为什么？Hal不得而知——随后他听见那震动的声音说，“无论谁伤透了你的心，他都不值得你，或许我能送你回去？你……你有地方去吗？”  
他想说海滨城，不，那简直就是一场狼狈的逃离，Hal比任何人都清楚闪电侠不会拒绝这个提议，但他最终叹了口气，就像还穿着制服那样，这些话出口得如此自然，Hal甚至没意识到自己此时……只是Hal，他说，我无处可去，你懂吗，Flash，但凡有一丝可能，我也不至于醉倒在这条小巷里。“是吗？”随后闪电侠的手臂穿过他的背和膝盖，该死，公主抱？Hal有些难以接受，但极速者并不打算解释，“抓稳了，”他示意Hal勾住自己，“我送你回去。”  
被放在Barry家门口时Hal有点想吐，好在昨晚他的胃已经基本清空，“闪电特快，”他晕头转向地抱怨着，“我可不想再来一次了。”极速者什么也没说，随后Hal想起上次聊天时自己的问题，跟大部分成员相当亲近，他不认为这个答案意味着闪电侠会知道Hal跟Barry的关系，对方还把自己送回来了！但事实如此，证据确凿，即使他和对方是搭档，Hal还是感到一阵不爽。  
他用备用钥匙开了门，家里没人，正常，工作日的早上十点，你还能期待什么呢？但没过几分钟Hal就听见消防梯上的响动，这次见面来得毫无防备，但Barry只是在他僵住时快步走过来，“谢天谢地你出现了，”他听见Barry说，“我整晚都在找你……还以为你连夜回海滨城了。”

“先说好，再没有不辞而别了？”  
“没错，我不该就那样跑出去。”  
“嘿，你可是把人留在自己家了！这不安全。”  
“你喝了太多的酒。”“而我想念你的浴室。”  
“可以隔着浴帘跟你聊会儿吗？”  
“哇哦，亲爱的，这可太考验我了。”

实际上这很有效，Hal享受地泡在热水里，水面上飘着两只橡皮鸭，他总忍不住把鸭子挤得嘎嘎响，Barry的身形影影绰绰地透过浴帘，“我去看医生了。”他说，“关于进一步接触……”  
“我该多给你些时间的。”Hal松开鸭子，让水没过胸口，这对心脏不好，但他需要点儿压力感，心率加快的同时他听见Barry说不，不是这样的，他说，你只是想要修好我，而我坏透了，恐怕修补没什么意义。“Nuh，我不试图修好你，”Hal说，“你信任我，这太有价值了，恐怕我只是希望你跟我在一起的时候别那样否定自己，这一切闪闪发光，我爱你，好吗，不是为了芝士汉堡就能说的那种爱，是你成天在我脑海里晃悠让我做不了别的事，而我为此笑得像个傻瓜。”  
“才不呢，为芝士汉堡说爱是多么重要啊。”Barry回敬他。  
他们在雾气氤氲的浴室里放声大笑，在这一刻，无论是芝士汉堡还是爱情都简单起来了。

中午他们去附近的餐厅外带双层牛肉腌黄瓜芝士汉堡配黄芥末酱，立刻，这家餐厅就被Hal列入可以“经常来吃”的单子。肉饼双面煎到焦褐，配上多汁的腌黄瓜，恰好中和了芝士的味道，让所有事情都变得明亮起来，阳光懒洋洋地落到他们身上，坐在草坪上一起吃饭这个梦想被满足了，Hal仍然很困，他闭眼仰躺在草坪上，Barry往他脸上盖了张报纸，“做个好梦。”  
这是个不能更好的梦，Hal醒来时感觉上臂有些酸痛，同时发觉自己一低头就能埋进柔软的金色发丝，洗衣粉的香气淡淡地绕上鼻尖，Barry整个压在他胸口，沉甸甸的，手握成拳搁在他腰上，被Hal搂着，表情一派祥和，看上去没有烦恼和忧虑可以侵占他的心，而Hal感到自己的心也舒适地沉了下去，“哦，小熊——”他把Barry的手指掰开，充满爱意地亲吻那些散落的发丝，“你也很累了。”  
当Barry从Hal的怀里醒来，Hal可以观察到那张脸上出现了三种表情，先是困惑，显然，没睡醒，接着熟悉的紧张和焦虑出现在Barry脸上，大约这就是痛苦出现的时刻，但令Hal惊讶的是，Barry突然放松下来，咕哝着又往Hal的怀里凑近了些，随后Barry再次睡着了，大约十几分钟，像是每天早上赖床时会出现的那样，这之后Barry就该清醒了。Barry睁开眼睛，“哦，这感觉还不错。”Hal听见他说，“医生让我不要抗拒……专注地想想你的事儿，看来还算有用。”  
“我喜欢这个梦。”他点评道。  
“什么？不，这才不是梦呢！”Barry咯咯笑着坐起来，“要是Joe知道我请了年假然后跑来草坪跟你睡了一下午，他绝对会晕倒的。”


	13. She'elat Kitbag

被抓包了。  
也许本扇区最能干的绿灯侠所做过最蠢的事就是为了追求恋人滞留中城然后每天等恋人去上班再飞回海滨城上班。什么？你说这不蠢？人之常情？哈，让我告诉你，这个行为本身无可厚非，前提，不要被人抓。  
否则你会尴尬地发现自己只有“亲爱的我是绿灯侠”和“对不起下次绝对不会了”以及“试图编造谎言被问到想破窗而逃”可选。  
但你可以选的吧，说“亲爱的我是绿灯侠”。  
不，你不能，因为你惊恐的发现你的恋人，你患有焦虑障碍好不容易对你敞开心扉的恋人，压根没有对你问问题。  
你知道自己被抓包了，你知道他知道你不在中心城因为当天十一点他回家发现你不在，而你说自己在附近某家打印店——然后他去了，他什么也没说，你下午四点飞回中心城，发现他坐在客厅里冲你微笑。  
Is this 地狱 or 你的一生毁了？  
谢天谢地他没看到你降落，因为你选择降落在车站然后走回家。

所以，Barry究竟是觉得他出轨了但选择原谅，还是Hal即将在半夜被人以专业手段做成无可指摘的自杀现场？  
哦，他的甜心不会舍得……你确定在出轨后他还是你的甜心吗？嘿！我又没出轨！啊～等等，别吵了！有人听见什么东西爆炸了吗？

战斗的大忌，是分心。一秒钟足以让你躺在地上被敌人暴揍，足以让闪电侠冲进拥挤的人群然后清空建筑，亦足以让绿灯侠在回头时看见那栋楼整个炸开，而烟雾里没有任何红色冲出来。  
“快接住他！！！”

时间被拖得很长，在那个满身是血的身体掉进他臂弯之前，绿灯侠甚至记不起是谁发号施令，而闪电如何从建筑的高点坠落，他只是加速向正在崩塌的建筑飞去。先前的爆炸不仅破坏了闪电侠的大部分制服，他还看到极速者的血从上臂一直流到指尖，有那么几滴甚至掉在灯戒具现的制服上，金色的电流在伤口附近高速穿梭，那是正在愈合的象征，因此他开口也带了些犹豫，“需要我摁住肱动脉吗？”“别废话了天才，”闪电侠用那双蓝眼睛瞪着他，“做你该做的。”

触碰到闪电侠的皮肤的瞬间，Hal看到对方猛地抖了一下，随后他的手被尚温的血液浸润，一切都不重要了，心跳加速，瞳孔扩张，短暂失神，语言中形容好的词汇根本不足以描绘这个瞬间，这个只要碰到就会知道，约定俗成，只能靠自己体会的瞬间，电流飞速从他的血管中通过，就像赫尔墨斯穿过海面那样，暮色在那双蓝眼睛里熊熊燃烧，他打赌闪电侠也明白正在发生的事是什么意思，因为哈尔的想法必定同对方完全一致。  
“哇……我想，这就是第一次链接了？”微小的沮丧从他心里爬上来，但绿灯侠对闪电侠是他的灵魂伴侣这件事——你还能要求更多吗？至少命运没有把玩笑开得那样大，除了他俩可能都喜欢Barry，他不该在这时候想起的，只是很难控制——没有异议，至少他的等待还不算漫长，比起那些终其一生都没能找到自己完美契合对象的失者，Hal可以说自己是个幸运儿。  
伤口已经变得很浅，但他没有把自己的手松开，“不管你们发现了什么，”蝙蝠侠的声音从耳机里传出来，“尽快把闪电送回医疗室。”  
轮到Hal进去看闪电侠的时候他已经跟蝙蝠侠聊过一轮了，“灵魂伴侣？”联盟顾问的语气里带着他捉摸不透的意味，“灯侠，恐怕你不知道那会带来什么…至少档案又得多加几页了。”Hal把那简单地解释为嫉妒，又或者是嘲讽？他才不管。  
走进房间时闪电侠已经换了套新制服，神奇女侠，钢骨和超人都站在那个房间里，气氛非常不对，以绿灯侠的直觉发誓。没有困难的工作，只有勇敢的绿灯，他当然会直面自己的灵魂伴侣，闪电在见到他的刹那就冲过来了，没有拖泥带水和促膝长谈，Hal发现对方在碰自己的脸颊，他得说制服的布料还挺粗糙，“嘿，我理解你很激动，但……”他听见极速者咯咯地笑起来，没有震动声带的那种，“太明显  
了，”对方笑得越发厉害，“我怎么能一直没发现呢？”

“发现什么？我是那个住在你情人公寓里的人？”他被对方的笑声激怒了，这话在他心里堵了好久而闪电只是爆发出一阵大笑，Hal敢打赌从认识以来还是第一次见极速者那么高兴，“哦不，只是惊讶于事情会有这么多巧合，至于公寓？从开始我就知道啊。”  
你是不是有毛病……Hal没来得及说出这句话就被闪电侠抱起来了，在场的其他超英可能都发出了惊叹，但Hal没心思想那些，他下意识搂住闪电的脖子，“你在干什么啊！”他怒气冲冲地喊到，“难道这三角关系能让你高兴吗？！”

“Jordan，”闪电在他耳边用熟悉的声音轻轻地喊到，“你知道他们都听得见，而你还没意识到这一切吗？”

Hal很不高兴，也许是因为他的灵魂伴侣看起来被爆炸伤到了脑子，用一种根本无法解释的快活语气想要告诉他什么，而Hal只想快点飞回去确认Barry是不是还在生气。哦不，等等，闪电侠刚才叫了他的真名，这点让Hal出离愤怒，“你还想用我的真实身份威胁我？”  
“我的老天啊……”他听见闪电叹了口气，随后身周的景色飞快地模糊起来，最终停止在一处沙滩上，天阴沉沉地发灰，海浪拍在岸上，“把你的面具拿掉，”极速者用命令的语气说道，“至少我有权看到你的脸？”哇，他绝对是生气了，Hal听得出那声音里的怒火，所以他乖乖解除了面具，让自己的眼睛露出来，“所以？”

“该带你去医院拍个片看看脑子了，”闪电侠嘟囔着把头罩取下来，”世界第一大笨蛋。”

“……我真是个蠢货。”他目瞪口呆地看着那张属于Barry的脸。

“证明一下，你确实在所有人面前说我喜欢搞三角关系。”  
“现在所有超英都会知道你，绿灯侠，跟闪电侠还有另外一个人在……不行，我不想说那个词。”  
“不至于吧，”Hal在想象这个社死事件后忍不住哆嗦了一下，“超人和神奇女侠看着也不是说八卦的性格啊。”  
“首先，他们都拿着拉炮想要帮我俩庆祝一下——被你毁了，这还不算完，恕我提醒你，那间病房里还有一条鱼，和一只钢骨。”

“他开着录像准备等我俩结婚的时候放呢。”

Hal大惊失色，Hal感觉自己昏古起，Hal想到最后一根救命稻草：“海王他……不是不跟鱼说话吗。”  
“你知道那不是真的，而七海的鱼都爱谈论八卦。”  
至少Hal现在能选“亲爱的我是绿灯侠”了。

有三件事你只能等待，死亡、奇迹和爱情。  
Barry等到了Hal，然后？灵魂伴侣。


End file.
